


Soft Colors and Bright Flowers

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Colors, Controlled Love, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Soulmate AU in which whenever your soulmate is hurt, flowers bloom in that spot. Whenever they are near, your veins glow a certain color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was a cute idea. The flower part was a Tumblr prompt. The color part I came up with. 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Oikawa was crying. He had gone to the Matchmakers and they had said he wasn't compatible with anyone. He wouldn't have a soulmate. You couldn't just love anyone here. Either you were matched with your soulmate or you were a Mateless. The Mateless usually died within three months without the stable support their soulmate offered them. 

Oikawa angrily wiped tears from his cheeks and ran, the wind freezing the salty water. Oikawa wished he could live in the stars or in The Open. The Open was a place with no rules and no outcasts. Oikawa wanted freedom. But he wanted stability too. He wanted someone who'd wipe off his tears when he was said. Someone who'd kiss him with all the passion they felt for him. 

Oikawa slowed and walked past a group of boys laughing with their soulmates. One boy was alone and caught Oikawa's eye. He smiled and Oikawa returned it. Oikawa continued on his way and only when he went to unlock his door, he noticed his veins were glowing gold. 

He whipped around and searched frantically around. No one was by him or on the street. Maybe he needed a bigger view. He raced up the stairs to his apartment on the fifth floor and opened the windows that led to his balcony. The city met his sight with its bland, gray landscape. He saw the lights of The Open and sighed. He was glowing, didn't know who was soulmate was even though he'd obviously passed them, and The Open was so far. 

He fell asleep with a damp pillow and broken heart.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi couldn't stop thinking about the sad boy on the street. He had probably been told he was Mateless. God, this society, and their stupid rules. He entered his house and went into the kitchen. His mother heard him and turned around with a smile and then froze.

"Mom?"

"You're glowing," she whispered. 

Iwaizumi looked down and his mouth dropped open. His veins were lit up like matches. The bright turquoise color contrasted pleasantly with his skin. His mother's face tightened. 

"They said you were Mateless."

Iwaizumi nodded and closed his eyes tightly. He walked up the stairs to his room and laid on his bed. His eyes went to his ceiling, tracing the constellations he'd painted on. Who was it? 

Iwaizumi got up and sat on his windowsill. He pressed his fingertips against the glass panes and wondered which person he'd been lucky to claim. He moved to go back downstairs and cut himself on the sharp side of his desk. 

"Ahh! Dammit."

* * *

 

 

Oikawa was woken by the buzzing sensation on his right arm. He lifted it and gasped. A line of tiger lilies slashed down his arm. His soulmate was hurt. He blearily put on his glasses and his cat ear beanie. If only he could hug them right now and make the pain go away.

He looked out his window and saw the bright lights of The Open. He decided in that second. He grabbed his duffel off the top shelf and threw in clothes and brushes. He put his picture of his parents in there and stuck in some sketchbooks. He grabbed his favorite crystal necklace and sent a quick text to Makki and Mattsun.

**From: Me**

**To: Makki <3 ; Mattsun ;p **

**I love you guys. I'm going to The Open. I can't take the rules. You two are beautiful human beings and I love you so much. You make life worth living. You know where to find me. Stay lovely, okay?**

**Kisses,**

**Oikawa**

He turned off his notifications and ran out of his apartment building. He ran into the woods and fought his way through the trees to get to the lights. He cut himself on a branch. 

He ignored the sting and pushed on.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi had left for The Open. The woods were scary at night. He dodged trees and then stopped. On his wrist, there was a small ring of daisies. More importantly, he was glowing. He ran, pumping hard. They were here. 

He crashed through underbrush and almost ran over the boy that had suddenly appeared. He stopped just in time. The boy was gorgeous with brown locks and hipster glasses. His deep brown eyes swallowed Iwaizumi whole. He was glowing gold.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Iwaizumi laughed nervously and held out his hand. 

"I'm Iwaizumi."

"You're mine."

Soft lips met his and Iwaizumi realized how perfectly the boy fit. 

"Oikawa."

"What?"

Iwaizumi was a bit dazed from the kiss.

"My name, silly."

"Oikawa."

Iwaizumi grinned and kissed him again. 

"You're mine."

 


End file.
